Hot Sexy Doctor
by LikeAshley12
Summary: AU: Humans Doccubus pairing Bo meets a hot sexy blonde named Lauren in a bar when she's supposed to be meeting her friend Tamsin for drinks and at that same bar is an ex Dyson. What happens when they all collide in the same bar? I do not own any of the characters of Lost Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Tamsin is in the bar waiting for her friend Bo to come meet her so she gets a drink.

She sends Bo a text "Bo where are you?"

Bo texts back "Be there soon Tam Tam"

Tamsin gets herself a beer and talks with the bartender Trick about how work is being a detective and the case she's working on. Bo pulls into the parking lot parks her yellow Camaro and gets out. While walking toward the Dal Riata she spots this really hot attractive person driving a motorcycle. As soon as the person steps off the motorcycle she notices it's a woman wearing hot leather black pants with a leather jacket she takes off her helmet her blonde hair falls cascading onto her shoulders. Bo notices every curve on the blonde her waist maybe slim but her boobs are just right she's about 5'10 in height. The blonde notices Bo's looking so she begins to flash her a smile and walks up to her and says hey I'm Lauren wants your name? Bo is mesmerised by Lauren's hazel eyes she didn't hear Lauren speaking to her that Lauren saw the look in her eye and started to smile. Bo snaps out of it and says erm I'm Bo. She says nice to meet you Bo do you come here often? Bo says yes I do with my erm.. friend, I mean partner. Lauren notices her pause in her sentence. Bo is holding her phone in her hand and receives another text from Tamsin saying "where the fuck are you? Its been 20 mins.." Lauren then tells her you've got a message you better tend to that. Bo says it's not important. Lauren says can I buy you a drink? Bo says yeah of course I would love drink you. I mean get a drink with you. Lauren started laughing you're very funny Bo. So let's go inside and get you that drink then. Lauren and Bo walked in the bar just as Tamsin got up to use the restroom. Lauren and Bo walk to the bar Trick says hi to Bo and Lauren. Lauren tells Bo how she works in the emergency room she's a doctor and that she's 24 years old. Bo tells Lauren how she is 26 years old and is a private investigator with her best friend Kenzi. Lauren gets really close to Bo they are touching and Tamsin is on her way back to the bar sees the two and gets really upset that some girl is all over her girlfriend.

Tamsin comes and yanks Laurens hand off of Bo and says "that's my girlfriend what the fuck are you doing touching here?!" Bo says to Tamsin to cool it and you're not my girlfriend Tamsin you and I are friends we slept together a couple of times and you said you were not ready for a relationship. Tamsin says oh really Bo are you saying that its my fault we can't be in a relationship cause right now it looks like its your fault bringing this young girl who doesn't even look old enough to drink. That's when Lauren jumped in and says "excuse me who do you think you are? Judging me way before you know me and it looks like Bo was having a good time before you got here! I wasn't doing anything wrong I was just talking getting to know Bo." Tamsin says "look girl she doesn't want you she'll just use you and hurt your feelings. She's more into one night stands. If you want prove just go ask her ex of there the truth his name is Dyson." Dyson sees Tamsin comes over to find out what the hell is going on over here. He sees Lauren and Tamsin eye to eye as Bo is watching. Dyson says "Tamsin what seems the be the problem here?" Tamsin fills him in on the flirting Bo is doing with Lauren. He turns to Lauren and says "I think you better leave see Bo only likes to fuck with people. She doesn't care about your sad little feelings you may have she's a whore she spreads her legs for anyone and she's done for me plenty of times and its soo much fun each time. I think she gets off on fucking different people and having them cum all over her." Lauren was so upset she punched Dyson in the face he fell back onto the floor was knocked on unconscious. Trick got Lauren some ice for her hand and Tamsin was about to punch Lauren when Lauren punched her in the gut everyone was yelling fight! Fight! Fight!

Then Bo grabbed Lauren took her outside with the ice and was like whoa Lo that was amazing no one's ever stood up for me before! You were amazing and that punch you did to Dyson that was soo fucking cool Lo! So let me get this straight you're a badass ER doc. Lauren grabs Bo pushes her against the building and looks into her eyes and kisses her they both feel the adrenaline rushing through their body. Lauren kisses her with so much passion Bo begins to moan into Lauren's mouth as Lauren's tongue slips into her mouth and starts massaging Bo's mouth its warm and inviting. They kiss till they need to breathe then resting their heads on each other. Bo says "wow you leave me feeling breathless Lauren." Lauren looks over Bo wearing leather pants and that corset top which has her boobs spilling over Lauren notices her curves and says "my god you're beautiful". Bo grabs Lauren and takes her to her car and says you can't drive your motorcycle doctor your arm needs to be iced some more and winks at her. Lauren and Bo both in the Camaro head to Bo's house the crackshack.

Kenzi sees Bo and goes running to her and says "Bo Bo I heard what happened at the Dal are you okay? Who is this blonde sexy girl you were with?" Lauren answers that would be me I'm Lauren and you must be Kenzi right? Kenzi who is not into girls gets lost in Lauren's hazel eyes and blanks out for a few seconds till Bo says Kenz Lauren is speaking to you and Lauren says that's okay nice meeting you Kenzi. Bo grabs some more ice for Lauren and they head upstairs. Kenzi goes to get her headphones she knows Bo Bo is about to get her sex on. Bo shows Lauren the bathroom where she wraps her hands after icing it and heating it. Bo takes her to her room while Bo goes in the bathroom where she changes into wearing her kimono and finds Lauren sitting on her bed looking at the photos of her and Kenzi on her nightstand. Bo walks in and says so doctor I heard you got injured and that you might need some healing and winks at Lauren. She says you know doctor the best type of healing is sexual healing. She moves over to Lauren pushed her on the bed straddles her and takes off her kimono revealing she's completely naked. Lauren gets so mesmerised by looking at Bo's body how beautiful it is its like staring at a very expensive piece of artwork that she's privileged to see. Lauren unconsciously licks her lips and this let's Bo know that her seduction is working. She removes Lauren's jacket and her black top her boots and then she gets to her pants undoing the button then the zipper already feeling that Lauren is ready.

She leaves Lauren in her lacy red bra and panties and gets right on top of her first looking into her hazel eyes admiring them first then looking at how her pink lips are so beautiful she pulls Lauren into a passionate kiss that they both end up moaning from. Bo starts to kiss Laurens jaw then to that sensitive spot right by her ears leaving a trail of kisses going down Lauren's neck to stop right between Lauren's breasts. She unhooks Lauren's bra and takes her hands and starts caressing each breast and starts teasing Lauren's nipples then she takes her mouth starts sucking on the right breast while her other hand is caressing the left side while Lauren is beginning to moan from the pleasure coursing through her. Bo moves over the left side and does the same as Lauren begins to take her hand to guide Bo just where she needed her to go. Lauren could already feel herself getting so wet she was so turned on. Bo ran her tongue from Lauren's breast to her belly button where she had a piercing. Bo thought for a doctor she's very kinky. She takes her tongue drags it from Lauren's belly button to the waist of her panties where Lauren lifts her legs up so Bo takes it off. Bo takes her tongue begins to run it up and down Lauren's thighs making Lauren whimper and moan and say "Bo stop teasing I need you now!" Bo kisses the inside of both of Lauren's thighs before she stops to take in the sight of Lauren's pussy that's swollen and takes her tongue runs it up and down Lauren's hot sex. She starts with long slow licks teasing Lauren then she started to dive right into shoving her tongue into Lauren's sex playing with her clit in her mouth. She was sucking Lauren, kissing and she was moaning "mmmmmhhhmmm Lauren baby you taste soo good!" Lauren was screaming "Oh god Bo don't fucking stop keep using that tongue of yours baby! Fuck me with that tongue baby!" Bo was getting more turned on by hearing Lauren screaming her name and telling her what she wanted. Bo started to grip Lauren's thighs to hold into place and Lauren's hips began to roll and Lauren took her hand grabbed Bo's head to push her into her more.

Bo's teeth and tongue we're hitting Lauren's spot. Bo kept licking Lauren and adding one finger then another. She could feel Lauren's heat as fingers began to clench in Lauren. She knew Lauren was close to an explosive orgasm. She kept pumping her fingers in and out of Lauren and Lauren started moaning " Bo I wanna fucking cum soo bad baby make me cum! Oh BOOO! Bo felt her build up she was about to burst then Bo says "Baby I want you to cum for me! Cum now! Bo puts her mouth on Lauren's sex just as she cums it all goes into Bo's mouth. She swallows every drop and starts to lap up all off Lauren's juices till Lauren tells Bo she can't take anymore. Lauren tells Bo that was the best she has ever had and that she can't wait to return the favour. Bo says not tonight doctor maybe tomorrow you can think of a way to make it up to me. Lauren pulls her into a kiss tasting herself on Bo. Bo says come on Lauren you should rest and Lauren cuddles up to Bo hugging her as they both fall asleep naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren awakes early and decides to take a shower and get dressed and to make breakfast for Bo and Kenzi. She makes coffee, eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes she was not sure what they would like to eat. She leaves a plate with a note on it that says Kenzi and takes Bo's breakfast upstairs to bed. Bo woke up in bed to an empty bed that felt cold she began to worry that Lauren left till she saw Lauren standing in the doorway with a tray of food and coffee. Lauren walks over to her and places a soft kiss on her lips and says morning. Bo says "mmhmm morning indeed you should wake me up like this every morning." Bo starts to drink the coffee and starts eating and is like wow Lauren you're not only a doctor of the ER, a badass fighter, and now a chef talk about triple threat!" She and Bo started to laugh. Lauren watched as Bo devoured the food she was really hungry.

She went downstairs where she saw Kenzi inhale all the food within minutes and was fascinated. She's like whoa you have a huge appetite and Kenzi runs to Lauren and hugs her and says "I love you Dr. Hotpants" Bo and Lauren both start laughing. Lauren and Kenzi talk as Bo takes a shower to take Lauren to get her motorcycle. Kenzi and Lauren talk about how they both share a love for horror movies. Lauren was like the Saw movies are soo awesome the blood and the carnage and Kenzi was like how I haven't seen the last one have you? Lauren says no I haven't we can watch it together. Then they ended up talking about how they like superheroes both D.C. and Marvel. They both agree the X-Men are cool and even though Batman has no actual superpower he's still badass. Bo is upstairs just got out the bathroom getting dressed thinking what to wear she wants to really impress Lauren. She decides to wear a shirt that shows off her boobs she saw the way Lauren was looking at them. She smiles to herself thinking that Lauren is going to love this. She walks downstairs and sees Kenzi and Lauren laughing together having a good time. She says hate to interrupt the good time but Lo we have to go. Kenzi says awe Hotpants you need to come back soon. Lauren says hey Kenz I'll be back we have a date and she winks at her and heads out through the door. Bo looks at Kenzi and says should I be worried about you two? Kenzi starts laughing maybe you should Bo Bo!

Bo and Lauren get into Bo's car and they turn on the radio and for some reason it's the Spice Girls playing Wannabe and they both end up singing the song even after it finished playing till they reached the Dal. Bo pulls into the parking lot and Lauren and her get out and they walk over to the motorcycle. Lauren pulls Bo into a heated kiss leaving Bo feeling breathless. When she opened her eyes she sees Lauren straddling the motorcycle revving the engine and she tells Bo next time I'll take you for a ride and winks at her puts on her helmet and speeds off to the hospital. At the hospital she goes into the locker room gets changed into unattractive scrubs but they fit her body so well. There in the ER she was shocked to see Dyson and Tamsin the two people she got into a fight with last night. Dyson is talking to Tamsin unaware that Lauren is nearby they are both pissed that some young girl punched them and they didn't even get to attack her back. Dyson is bitching that how she's a girl that how would it look to hit her. Tamsin was like how she was taken back about how this girl would defend Bo and she does not even know her. They both can't believe what happened last night. Lauren just listens to the two of them bitching about how if they had the chance that they both could knock her on her ass. They don't know that Lauren works in the hospital. Dyson has a broken nose because of Lauren's punch and she over hears Dyson and his doctor talking asking him how this happened. Dyson tells his doctor that some drunk guy punched him while he was trying to help some poor girl who was being harassed by the guy. Lauren started to laugh at the ridiculous story Dyson is telling. Tamsin's story isn't much better saying that how the same drunk guy decked her in the stomach as she was passing by. Lauren is amazed at the two detectives and the story they came up with.

Before Lauren could walk away her superior Dr. Jameson called after her causing Dyson and Tamsin to both look her way. They both gave her a dirty look. At that moment they both wanted to kill her for what she did to them. Now they knew her place of work and her name. Lauren just looked at them and walked away before anything was said. After her shift she went home showered put her clothes on jumped on her motorcycle and sped over to the crackshack. She didn't get Bo's number so she thought she would be home so it would be best to stop by. She knocked on the door was greeted by Bo who was not expecting her wearing a kimono since she was just about to go sleep and dream about Lauren. Lauren gives her a bottle of wine and says I think we should talk and I didn't get your number by the way. They both started laughing. They opened the bottle of wine and Bo tells Lauren how she met Kenzi. Some low life was about to rape Kenzi till she intervened and saved the girl and ever since then they both have become inseparable. She tells Lauren that how her and Kenzi are real family they may not be blood but they are sisters. Lauren smiles and thinks to herself that Bo is not a bad person she has a very kind heart to take in Kenzi and to call her family. Bo sees Lauren and sees she's lost in thought.

Bo then says hey Lo where did you go? Lauren says I was just thinking of how truly amazing you are Bo. Just then Lauren looks into Bo's eyes and gives her a slow but long kiss on the lips. They stop to breathe. They just stare at each other some more before Lauren pulls Bo to her for another kiss this time its more passionate showing Bo what she really thinks about her. Lauren slips her tongue into Bo's mouth as Bo moans as their tongues begin to touch each other. Bo starts to get up to take off the robe but never breaking the kiss as Lauren lifts Bo up and walks her over the stairs and carries her up the stairs and she kisses her. She puts Bo on the bed in a sitting position unhooks Bo's bra she uses her teeth to pull of Bo's panties. She takes off her clothes and straddles Bo pulling her into a heated kiss as arousal and desire begin to flood between Bo's legs. Lauren starts sucking on Bo's ear lobe and Bo begins to moan then she moves down to her neck slightly nipping at the skin but Bo pulls her back up for a kiss. Lauren breaks the kiss and moves to Bo's breasts she takes her hands and starts massaging Bo's breast and slightly pulling at her nipple so there's pain and pleasure. At this time Bo's pussy is getting so wet she's beginning to moan and groan. But Lauren continues and decides to take her tongue and swirl it around the nipple hearing Bo gasp and moan her name Ohh Lauren! Lauren lightly sucks on the nipple then taking the whole right breast into her mouth sucking it she then moves over to the left breast teasing the nipple first with her hand then taking it in her mouth and moaning at the response Bo is giving. Lauren can feel herself getting even more wet just by hearing Bo's moans. She takes the nipple into her mouth having her teeth graze it then her tongue to run over it and it turns hard and as she releases the nipple from her mouth it makes a pop noise which makes Bo scream LAUREN PLEASE! Lauren then takes her tongue runs it between Bo's breast going down her belly button and stops to look at Bo's engorged pussy as it glistening from all the teasing Lauren has been doing.

Lauren first kisses both of Bo's thighs then takes her tongue runs it up Bo's molten sex. Bo gasps and shudders at the feel of Lauren's tongue touching her pussy. Lauren does another slow slight lick and moans mmmmhhhmmm Bo you taste very sweet baby! Lauren then places a kiss on Bo's sex and takes her hand and starts rubbing Bo's throbbing clit. Bo begins rolling her hips and the sensation of Lauren being so good with her hands. As Bo is getting more wet Lauren decides to take her fingers and rub Bo's entrance before slipping two digits in and she gasps at the warmth she felt in there. It was like Bo's pussy was hugging her fingers and she loved the feeling. She started slow while she licked Bo's very wet pussy. She started sticking her tongue in Bo's pussy to get as deep as possible she took Bo's clit into her mouth and was playing with it sucking it and licking it. Bo started moaning and screaming OOHHH GODD LAUREEENN BABY DON'T STOP! OHH GODD YOUR MOUTH IS SOO GOOD! KEEP FUCKING ME BABY! AHHHH! Lauren took her mouth off of Bo's pussy and Bo pulled her up for a kiss tasting herself on Lauren as she moaned since Lauren added a third finger into her pussy as she was moving at the same pace as Bo. Lauren's fingers were pumping in and out of her at a fast rate Bo knew she was going to cum soon. Lauren's fingers were knuckle deep in Bo as Bo started to rock her hips and started moving erratic Lauren could feel her fingers being clenched by Bo's very wet, and hot pussy. She could as she thrusted into Bo, Bo's hot cum coating her fingers as Bo screamed OHHHH FUCCCKKK LAUREEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN! UGH! Lauren slowed her ministrations and she continued to rub Bo's clit then taking her mouth to lap up some of Bo's juices moaning says mmmmhmmmm God Bo I love the taste of your cum so yummy! Bo's pussy became very sensitive so she pulled Lauren into a heated kiss. That's when Lauren realised that she came when Bo did too she didn't know at the time since she was so focused on Bo. Bo took her fingers and swiped Lauren's pussy getting cum on it then taking her fingers placing it in her mouth saying tastes like cherry my favourite.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo wakes up to find that Lauren is not besides her and begins to panic when she looks in the doorway she says Lauren standing there in her shirt holding two mugs of coffee. She walks over to Bo and says hey there morning my beautiful lover and places a kiss on her lips. Bo says mmm morning back sexier lover and she winks at her. Lauren hands her the coffee and says Bo I would so lurve to stay in bed with you all day but I've been called in to work sorry babe. I have to be there in two hours and Bo grabs her and says well we have plenty of time before you have to go lover. She pulls her into the bed on top of her and says come on lover you need take care of my needs first doctor. I have aches and pain from my breasts going all the way down is there anything to can you do for me doctor? Lauren went to Bo's ear and said with a husky voice would it make you feel better if I used my tongue my sexy patient? Bo was so lost thinking of Lauren licking and sucking her pussy she began to get wet. Lauren noticed she had gone quiet so Lauren pulled her into a heated a kiss slipping her tongue into Bo's mouth and both moaning. Lauren took her hands started trailing it down Bo's body till she got to Bo's very hot sex. Lauren was surprised Bo was soo wet already she ran her fingers between Bo's very wet folds and decided to slip two fingers in as Bo gasped at the intrusion. She started thrusting her hips in sync with Lauren's thrusts and Lauren kissed her feeling Bo moan in her mouth. She started going slowly rubbing and massaging Bo's clit as Bo became frustrated she wanted to cum and Lauren wasn't making it easy for her.

She started to groan "Lauren, babe please. I need to cum!" Lauren just laughed I'm getting there babe. She went by Bo's pussy and looked at how wet and swollen her clit. She dove straight for Bo's pussy. She started moaning mmmmm Bo! Lauren took Bo's clit in her mouth sucking it and licking it. Lauren was devouring Bo's pussy she started shoving her tongue as far as possible as Bo brought her hand to hold Lauren's head in place her hips started bucking as Lauren grabbed onto Bo's ass. Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's head as Lauren started pumping her fingers in and out of Bo she could feel Bo was getting close and it was going to be big. Bo was moaning and screaming LAUREENNN BABY DON'T STOP! UGH LAURENN! TONGUE FUCK ME MORE, BABE! UGHH LAURENNN I'M GOING TO CUM BABE! Lauren positions her mouth as Bo is about to cum she opens her mouth wide. Bo cums screaming LLLAUUUREEEEEENNNNNNN UGH! Lauren gets out from between Bo's legs and kisses her forehead and says babe you alright? Bo says yeah wow that was a big one well doctor I hope you don't heal all your patients that way.

Lauren says only my favourite patients. Bo takes her hand lightly hits Lauren and Lauren says what was that for? Bo says you give your other patients the same treatment doctor I thought I was your very sexy patient and lover? Well as your doctor I think you should meet me in the shower in like 3 minutes. Both Bo and Lauren head into the shower where Bo pushed Lauren against the shower wall and starts kissing her she runs her hands down by Lauren's sex which is wet so she slips her fingers into Lauren. Lauren starts moaning OH GOD BO! BABY DON'T STOP! As Bo is pumping her fingers in and out of Lauren's pussy she starts sucking on Lauren's nipples. She could feel Lauren beginning to clench around her fingers she was close. She pulled her fingers out of Lauren and puts her fingers into her mouth tasting Lauren which makes Lauren groan Babe really what the fuck! Bo starts laughing and drops to her knees and dives right into Lauren's pussy. She wanted to taste more of Lauren. She starts swirling her tongue in Lauren's pussy playing with the pussy lips then Lauren's clit. Bo starts moaning oh god Lauren baby you taste good. Lauren is about to cum and tightens her hold on Bo's head and she cums forcefully screaming OHH BOOOOOOOO UGH! Lauren pulls Bo up to her and kisses her and says Bo I really should shower before I go to work.

They both washed each other grabbed a towel went into Bo's room to get dressed. Bo put on her panties and bra and threw on her kimono and told Lauren doctor I think you worked up quite the appetite its only fair that I make you something. Bo headed downstairs to make breakfast for her, Lauren and Kenzi. Lauren finishes getting dressed looking so sexy and sees Kenzi. They both start talking about how they need to have that movie date soon. Lauren is like yeah Bo is downstairs making breakfast and Kenzi is shocked and is like really? Lauren says yeah Kenz is that really hard to believe? Kenzi says Lo Bo never really cooks you must be really like really have some sex superpower to have her cooking that's a first. While Bo is cooking Lo has some time to talk to Kenzi about Dyson what his deal was. Kenzi tells Lauren that how Bo saw Dyson in a bar one night they had a few drinks and they slept together. Bo made it clear that she did not want a relationship with Dyson that it was just to be casual and he agreed at first. But then he saw Bo one night in the bar talking and having a drink with some guy and he just lost it. He went over to where Bo was and told the guy that he and Bo are dating that what the fuck are you doing touching my girl! Bo was surprised by Dyson's outburst she told the guy she was sorry and he left. She pulled Dyson outside. Bo was so upset she yelled at Dyson outside and told him that they were never in a relationship in the first place. She couldn't understand Dyson's actions at all. He said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to come off as an asshole so Bo forgave him and they back to being friends. They still had sex but they were not together she would hang out with Dyson but he started being possessive. Dyson is an ass he didn't even want Bo and I to spend time together he got paranoid. Dyson told Bo that he cares for her and the she is his and no one's! That's when Bo realised that she needed to get rid of him. She told him that they can't have sex anymore or be friends that he ruined anything they had.

Lauren was just absorbing all this information. She was relieved he never laid a hand on Bo but now she got a better understanding of what kind of person Dyson was and what his relationship with Bo was like. She thanked Kenzi for telling her but felt bad she didn't ask Bo to tell her. They went to the kitchen and decided that they could watch their movie tomorrow night. Lauren agreed to get beer and some snacks while Kenzi would get the pizza. Lauren was going to drop by after her shift tomorrow. Bo, Kenzi, and Lauren sat at the kitchen and ate eggs, bacon and hashbrowns it was really good apparently Bo was a good cook. Kenzi and Lauren were amazed the food was amazing. Lauren helped washed the dishes as Bo dried them. She told Bo that they should have a serious talk soon even though they were having fun. Bo walked Lauren to the door and pulled her into a kiss and Lauren pushed her back instead against the wall the kissed got so heated Lauren's hand went inside Bo's kimono inside her panties as she teased Bo's clit Bo started moaning as they broke the kiss. Lauren says I have to go Bo. Bo watches Lauren as she walks away and wow she really is Dr. Hotpants Bo thought to herself as she sees Lauren hop onto her motorcycle and speeds off.

Lauren parks in her spot at the hospital. She heads into the locker room changes into her scrubs. She heads to see her patients in the ER. One of her patients is a girl named Taylor who's 15 years old that broke her arm for getting into a fight with another girl. Lauren goes to Taylor and she finds out that she likes horror films to and that she's not like many girls her age. Lauren feels connected to this girl and spends time with her since her other patients are being monitored. Taylor and Lauren talk about how some horror films are very cheesy. Lauren does know that right outside the door was Dyson watching her interact with Taylor. Dyson flashes his badge and asks one of the nurses who Taylor was and she told him about how Taylor ended up in the ER. Dyson wanted to find out about this girl who Bo seemed enthralled with. He went back to the precinct typed in Lauren's name and the only thing he found was her driver's licence. He was surprised when he found out that she drove a motorcycle thinking she's just a kid she doesn't know much about motorcycles. Dyson drove back to the ER after getting a call to come check out a case of child abuse and he overheard Lauren on the phone with Bo saying how she's going to come over tonight most likely late after her shift for dinner that she'll buy food for the three of them.

Later that night Lauren had just finished from her shift going to swipe her card. Then she went to the locker room to change back into her clothes grabbed her stuff said laters to the staff before heading out the door. She set out to the parking lot walking up to the motorcycle she made a call and ordered Chinese food to have it delivered to Bo's address. She grabbed her helmet put it on started the ignition and drove out the parking lot. On her drive to Bo's the streets were really dark and there was a bump in the road but Lauren didn't know and when she realised to break her motorcycle stalled and Lauren went flying off the bike thank god she had a helmet off she landed in the grass by the road. Her phone began ringing it was Bo calling. Lauren went to reach for it but felt dizzy and she was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo figured Lauren must be still on her shift at the ER and she doesn't have her phone. There was a knock on the door it was the food Lauren ordered. Bo paid the delivery and took the food in the kitchen as Kenzi made her way to the kitchen inhaling the food. Kenzi asks Bo where's Lo? Bo says she's not here yet she must be on her way. Twenty minutes passes and Bo sends Lauren a text "Lo babe, can't wait for you to get here xoxo, Bo" Bo received no replies and it made her worry. Now forty minutes passed and Bo was worried she was pacing back and forth till Kenzi suggested that maybe they should go see her at the hospital and pick her up. Bo and Kenzi hopped into the car started driving till Kenzi noticed something in the road. She told Bo to stop the car and they got out they saw that it was motorcycle and Bo began to worry that it might be Lauren's. Kenzi was walking by the grass and she found a body with a helmet on she prayed that it wasn't Lauren. She looked at the pants the unconscious person was wearing and said to herself this looks like Dr. Hotpants and she reached for the helmet pulled it off and saw it was Lauren unconscious she held Lauren she saw blood at Lauren's side and a glass shard stuck there and started yelling BOBO BO BO! COME HERE ITS LAUREN! Bo raced over and saw Lauren in Kenzi's arms and started crying they woke up Lauren she says hey guys what's wrong? Kenzi says Lauren I found you in the grass it looks like you had an accident with your motorcycle are you okay? Lauren says yeah good thing I was wearing my helmet right? Kenzi starts laughing and says nice Doc good to see you haven't lost your humour. Lauren directs Kenzi and tells her I need you to rip off part of my shirt and give me and I'll need you to pull out the glass shard too.

Kenzi hesitated for a few seconds soaking up the words Lauren just told her. Bo held Lauren and Kenzi pulled the shard out of Lauren and she muffled her scream. Then Bo took the ripped shirt and held it down to stop the bleeding. Bo pulled Lauren into a kiss. She looks at Lauren and says babe we need to get you to the hospital. I'm driving you there now. Lauren complies while Kenzi and Bo help Lauren to the car. Lauren already worked out her injuries that her ribs were a bit bruised when she landed in the grass she was impaled with a shard of glass she was a bit banged up but nothing to life threatening. She would have suffered more if she were speeding and if she had not worn her helmet. When Lo pressed down on the brakes for the motorcycle the wires that controlled both the front and rear brakes stalled and broke off as it were faulty. It was definitely tampered with. They called a tow truck that took Lauren's motorcycle. Kenzi drove while Bo stayed at the back with Lauren holding her and trying to keep her awake. She told Lauren that how they were supposed to have that important talk.

Kenzi pulled up right in front of the emergency room where two men came to take Lauren on a gurney and wheeled her in. Lauren stayed conscious enough to let the emergency room doctor what her condition was. Lauren was put into a private room where she fell unconscious. The doctor came to notify Bo and Kenzi that Lauren was fine just they needed to keep her over night she sustained some bruising and will heal. Dyson was in the ER too and watched Bo and Kenzi but they did not see him. Bo and Kenzi both decided to go home since Lauren would be kept overnight for observation to check for a concussion just to be sure. Bo and Kenzi were a bit shock of the events that went on that when they got home they remembered they were hungry that Lauren had ordered food for them to eat. They heated up the Chinese food and sat down to watch whatever show was on the TV. They both felt worried for Lauren.

Hours later Lauren would awake to a very sexy nurse which she thought she was dreaming. The woman had to tend to Lauren's needs since Lauren was one of the finest doctors at the hospital. She took her hands and ran them across Lauren's body causing Lauren to be rushed with arousal and pain. Her name was Anna she was young. Lauren couldn't lie there was an attraction for Anna and she was enthralled at how a beautiful girl would pick such a career choice. She helped Lauren to the washroom where she could shower. Lauren had an extra pair of clothes in her locker so she was able to go there with help of Anna to gather her clothing and essentials. Lauren went into the shower to relax change into some fresh clothes she was feeling better but still a bit sore. She wondered how her brakes stalled at last minute.

She decided to call Bo but received no answer so she called Kenzi and told her she was fine just a bit bruised no worries. Kenzi said that she and Bo would come see her in 30 minutes. By the time they got here Bo opens the door to find Anna with her hands all over Lauren who was doing an examination of Lauren. Bo was about to get all angry and pull the girl off of Lauren till Kenzi said to Bo relax she's doing her job. Anna pulls Lauren into a hug and whispers in her ear if you're free anytime and you want to get something to eat come find me and I saved my number in your phone. She gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek and said it was nice getting to know you doctor and Lauren says you too Anna thank you. Anna leaves and Bo is just about to lose it this girl was openly flirting with her Lauren but Lauren and her did not have that serious talk yet. Bo ran to Lauren's side and said hey you look so much better and she had tears in her eyes. Lauren pulled Bo to her and said hey I'm alright no worries thanks to you two who I owe. Kenzi talks and says hey Doc don't scare us like that ever again. Lo says I won't and damn my motorcycle. Kenzi and Bo started laughing yeah it is you worry about your motorcycle rather than yourself. Lo answers hell yeah that motorcycle is sexy and I lurve it. Bo says you better find another form of transportation cause I don't want to see you hurt so no more motorcycles. Lo says damn! I do have a car by the way. Bo and Kenzi are like REALLY? Yeah but I don't drive it much. Now let's get the hell out of this place Lo says. Kenzi says don't you work here? Lauren says yes but that doesn't mean I want to stay in here as a patient. Bo says yeah I can treat you at my house and winks and Kenzi says the power of bang! They all started to laugh.

Lauren gathered up her stuff went to go see her colleagues to let them know she was alright and that she could oversee on some patients just before she leaves. Lauren popped in some of her patients made sure they were alright. Then headed with Bo and Kenzi to the car where Bo would take Lauren to her place. Bo was driving and asked Lauren are you sure you remember where your place is because it looks like there's nothing in this area? Lo answers yeah of course I remember where I live. She told Bo to turn up onto a hidden road that no one really used. Lauren did not tell Kenzi and Bo that she has a lot of money and is somewhat wealthy. Lauren had Bo turn up what looked like an abandon road straight down the road there was a turn off to a house. Bo sees the house and says wow! Kenzi says NO FUCKING WAY! THAT'S YOUR HOUSE! OHEMGEE LO! Lauren and Bo started laughing. Lauren says wait till you inside. They head into Lauren's lavish home with new décor. Kenzi almost fainted when she saw Lauren's tv and the kitchen was huge.

Lauren asked them if Bo and Kenzi wanted to stay over for the night. Lauren got a call from work saying that she did not have to come in tomorrow. Bo and Kenzi both agreed they'd have their movie night and hangout. They all got back in Bo's car drove to pick up food, and then they headed to the crack shack to pick up clothes. They all got settled. Kenzi wanted to take a shower in Lauren's bathroom since it was huge and that it had hot water. This left Lauren and Bo sometime to have that talk. Lauren told Bo that how she knows they've only known each other for a few days but that they have this deep connection. Bo says that how she's never felt so strong about a person before. Lauren and Bo looked at each other with amazement that they both felt the same way. Lauren pulled Bo into a kiss that was first soft then got more passionate with Lauren's tongue entering Bo's mouth causing Bo to moan. Both were on the leather sofa and we're startled by Kenzi saying I leave you two for thirty minutes and your already sexing it up! Do you guys want to watch the movie or get your sex on? Bo and Lauren both laughed. They agreed that they would watch the movie.


End file.
